Talk:Heroes of the Soviet Union/@comment-26184994-20151130221955
Thank you for your input Yuri. When I wrote this I did not have the intention of trying to provoke you, put you down, or start a flame war. So to those of you who want to start one, DON’T. Address all questions, comments, concerns, etc. to me. I hope Yuri, that you will allow me to explain why I included what I did, and offer some counters to your above statements. I by no means wish to start another argument, but you have offered your opinions, so allow me to do the same. First, I am sorry that you do not like the way you are portrayed in these stories. I wrote them for fun, the enjoyment of the players, and to increase the lore of MoW. To do this, I needed to be accurate enough that players will recognize these characters and verify that what I wrote is true. That being said, for lore purposes I naturally had to add a little emphasis and creativity. Regarding your involvement (Yuri), I do not believe that I spoke a lie about you. I could have slandered your character or made you out to be an evil monster. Instead I gave a true account of your actions and motives (as I understand them). I am nowhere near done with this article, and plan to add Cticar as the next character. I would love to talk about the SU vets of old, but my knowledge of them is limited, so I would not be able to accurately depict them. If you would be willing, I would love to ask you about them so I can write about them as well. Now, regarding Eleventy. Yes he preferred the political side of MoW over the battle side, and left most of the fighting to his supporters, which is why I included that in his piece. I understand that many players did not like him. Not everyone is liked by everyone, but just because you do not like someone does not mean that they are doing a bad job. I understand the logic behind the SE’s plan to infiltrate the SU. It was a good plan for the SE, and it worked fairly well. Not perfect, because it was discovered, but still, good execution. Yes Eleventy inherited a stronk SU from his predecessors, and yes SU vets helped him a great deal, but has there ever been a FL who did everything without support? Many players liked Eleventy, and many think of him as a hero. It’s ok that you do not. SMG does indeed have a passionate temper inside him. I will not argue against that. He has a strong sense of loyalty, and since Elventy was his brother, it was amplified. Can you blame him for that? As you and I have said, SMG was the SU FL for a few terms when Eleventy could not hold the position due to his serious medical problems. SMG did not want to be the FL and returned the position to more capable and willing hands as soon as he could. If your account of the PvP tournament is accurate, then I respect you for your decision. Regarding Vandimire, you are correct that he was not a grinder. However, he was central in the opposition of you while you were SU FL. That is why I felt that I should include him. But because this is for lore purposes, I expanded on his in-game achievements. However, I do not think that the response he got from you for his posts in chat was proportionate, and any talk of suicide should be taken seriously. He had depression in real life, and I have lost a few friends to suicide, and know a few more who suffer from depression. It is not a joke. I think that had a lot to do with the issue being brought to the devs. I, Lazy_Comrade, will openly admit that I am not the best at any aspect of MoW. Whether it be grinding, pvp, diplomacy, or being the SU FL. I do not hate you, nor have ever been envious of you. When I first become the SU FL, we did work together. Rather well I might add, and the SU thrived. I left our rocky relationship in the past, and you did not go against my orders. Really, all the shit re-started over the issue of peace with the EA, and the later article on the MoW Wiki about the plan to send you to infiltrate the SU. When I ordered the invasion of the SE, I told you that once it was over, both you and the SE would have a clean slate, and everything would be in the past. You continued to fight against me, and everything spiraled from there. I am sorry that all this shit happened, and I wish it had gone a different way. In short, “One man’s patriot is another man’s traitor.” Just because you do not like Eleventy, SMG, or Lazy does not make them any less of a hero to someone else. This page was not meant as an attack against you in any way. I tried to record an accurate history of in-game events, largely leaving the player’s personalities out, except for the inclusion of Makron and SMG’s temper. I ask that you respect my wish to keep the comments clean of a shouting match, and address any further issues, questions, concerns, suggestions, etc. to me. I urge everyone else to do the same. As I said above, I plan on adding many more people, and I would love to hear some information about some of the players you suggested Yuri. I hope that we can move beyond what happened a few months ago, and for us to go back to working together, or at least no longer attacking each other. P.S. Thanks for the comments about the art work I will pass it on to the artist J Lazy_Comrade